The woman who stole Sesshomaru's Heart
by Lady Ciel Michaelis
Summary: Sesshomaru walks alone in his grief as he had lost his mate in a battle. But what happens when she wakes up and stirs up trouble. They join Inuyasha's group but Naraku lusts to have her as his bride but Sesshomaru longs to keep her by his side no matter what. What will Sesshomaru do? And who will Desari choose? Sesshomaru x OC Inuyasha X Kagome please rate and review
1. What happened will happen

**My new story "the girl that stole Sesshomaru's heart"! Sesshomaru x OC and yes I know I used my pen name in this but I JUST LOVE THE NAME! And Sesshomaru is going to e a bit OOC. Btw I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

"Inuyasha get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" A man called from the ground. He had long silvery hair down to his waist and had glittering gold eyes and he had some markings on his face; Two purple stripes on each cheek and a dark purple cresant moon on his forehead and a pink stripes on the tips of his eyelids. The small boy looked down at the man with a frown. The boy also had silver hair but instead of markings he had two dog ears sticking out from his hair he also had the same gold eyes.

"But, Sesshomaru I'm waiting for Zero and Ichiru." Inuyasha whined.

"And I would hate to see my little brother upset because he can't play with his friends because he hurt himself" Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha jumped from the tree knowing Sesshomaru would catch him. Sesshomaru caught the young boy then stiffened when he heard a low growl come from the other trees and Inuyasha flattened his ears in fear. "go inside and when she comes you keep the boys with you and send her outside okay?" Inuyasha nodded and ran to the hut. Sesshomaru drew tokijinn (A/N: I made it that he already had tokijinn) and aimed it at the forest. "Show yourself!" Sesshomaru ordered and a purple monstrous demon revealed himself. He had two curled horns coming from the sides of his head. He let out a laugh that sounded like there was more than one person behind the voice.

"You will be no match for the great Goshinki! Bow before me you worthless demon!" Goshinki lunged at Sesshomaru but he easily dodged him and almost sliced Goshinki's arm off and he let out a yell "You'll pay for that!" he lunged at Sesshomaru again and Sesshomaru was readying to attack when a silver and blue blur pinned Goshinki to a tree.

"If you don't want to die from now on you serve me. Disobey me in anyway it will result in your death am I understood" a melodic voice ordered and Goshinki nodded. "Yes what?"

"Y-Yes M-mistress" Goshinki Shivered the figure flipped off the demon and the demon ran. The figure was a woman with long flowing silver hair with similar markings but the cresant moon was a dark blue, her stripes on her cheeks were sky blue and the tips of her eyelids were a sea green. Her eyes were a royal purple which glittered like gems.

"Hi fluffy!" the woman cooed as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. He gave her a serious look.

"How many times do i have to tell you don't call me fluffy." He said.

"Give me a kiss and i might stop." She grinned. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her small waist, he lent down and kissed her. They both separated and turned to the hut when they heard a chorus of boys

"Ewwwwwwhhhh" The three boys stood at the door way with their faces screwed up.

"now, now boys you are going to have a mate of your own at some point and you'll wanna kiss her and hug her and-" the boys clamped their hands over their ears and ran inside.

Sesshomaru walked inside with his arm wrapped around The woman's waist. "It's about time Desari you took ages" She pouted

"You try leaving a village with two boys that muck around all day." Desari stuck her nose in the air and Sesshomaru let out a small laugh.

"Big Brother!" Inuyasha Screamed from inside. "Big Sister!" the twins called. The two rushed inside to see a man with Blue hair and orange (A/N: I know it's weird just deal with it) eyes was standing with his blade drawn.

"Ryinsukei" They growled

"Well, well if it isn't Sesshomaru and Desari" he smirked. Desari drew Sekisetsu and Sesshomaru drew tokijinn and they both rushed him but he blocked them both in one sweep. "I guess I'll have to come for them another time."

Desari shook with rage "I've had enough of him" and she dashed out the door before Sesshomaru could recover. He followed after Desari but she had used her Demonic speed.

"Dammit" Sesshomaru used his demonic speed and followed her sent. He burst through the door in time to see Desari fall and the sword be removed from her chest.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru" she whispered before she became lifeless. Sesshomaru shook with rage and used tokijinn's power and it sent a rush through him, one he never wanted to feel again for awhile. Ryinsukei's ashes blew away as Sesshomaru walked over to Desari's limp body. He put away tokijinn and drew tensaiga. The sword pulsed and he could see little demons surrounding her body. He cut them down in one swipe but she never woke up. Sesshomaru fell to his knees next to her body and cradled her close to his chest as tears (A/N: I know it's supposed to be OOC) streamed down his face.

"If you can hear me Desari" He sobbed "Until you wake up I swear I'll hate Humans and half-breeds even my little brother. Just please wake up!" He cried. He suddenly stopped and became emotionless. "And I'll never show anyone any emotion other than to you." He said as he picked her up and carried her away.

Xxxxxx

Sesshomaru stood face to face with Desari's little brothers. He sighed. "I'm sorry that your sister is no longer going to e here she was put to rest. Don't get me wrong she isn't dead just – asleep but in order to keep my vow to her you must look after my little brother for me." The twins nodded.

"Zero and I will protect him" Ichiru cheered

"We promise" Zero swore. Sesshomaru saw determination in their lilac eyes.

"And I promise that I'll find a way to bring your sister back"

"We know you will" Ichiru smirked.

"Yea you love her too much" teased zero

'indeed I do' Sesshomaru thought. As he ruffled their short silvery hair.

**If you watch/read vampire knight then you know what zero and Ichiru looked like hahaha. I don't own VK either. Yes I know it was OOC but don't hate me. But this is AU so please rate and review. Next chapter should be up soon. I already have it written- well the idea of it so it shoudl be up soon. **

**Thanks**

**Lady Desari Mchaelis.**


	2. Just awaken

**Okay I know I said I would update soon but I have had a lot to do since then plus I had to type it out but I have finally done it yay! Okay so you know the drill I don't own InuYasha rarara. Enjoy!**

Sesshomaru walked through the forest as he listened to the toad like imp complain to the small human girl.

"You shouldn't speak to lord Sesshomaru with such disrespect-"

"Jakken that's enough." Sesshomaru interrupted for the fiftieth time that day. "Leave Rin alone"A loud explosion erupted not that far from them 'Inuyasha what trouble have you gotten into this time?' "Stay here" he ordered and wonder off towards where the explosion had been.

-Meanwhile at the village-

"Zero this isn't good" Ichiru cried as the of saimyosho invaded the village. They were both swinging their swords cutting down as much as they could. A loud explosion erupted from their left.

"We can do this Ichiru. We aren't five anymore remember that." Zero growled.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha cried as four rows of light cut down thousands of saimyosho down.

"'Bout time Inuyasha waste time much?" Zero yelled at him as they kept cutting them down.

"Shut up I'm here now aren't I?" Inuyasha saw a woman in a black and pink demon-slayer uniform start to swing her large boomerang. "Guys duck. Now" the three boys ducked

"Hiraikotsu!" and the boomerang went flying as the three boys ducked. They looked around to fine them all dead and gone. Zero scratched the back of his head.

"Heh you guys should've come sooner. I have no idea what those things were."

"They are saimyosho." The woman in the demon-slayer get-up answered. That's when the twins realized Inuyasha had brought friends.

"Who are they?" Zero asked. Inuyasha looked to his friends.

"They are his annoying friends." A voice called from behind them. They turned to see Sesshomaru standing there. "What did you do this time?" Inuyasha growled.

"None of your business!" Zero and Ichiru stood between the two.

"You two shouldn't get angry at each other cause you are about to hear some bad news" Sesshomaru turned to Zero

"And what would that be?" Ichiru's face visibly paled.

"Hehe well- umm- Desari's body is- well-" Zero couldn't finish. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "Well is missing" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood there wide eyed.

"Inuyasha, who is this Desari?" A girl in a white and green school uniform asked she had long wavy black hair down to her waist.

"No one."

"Could she be another lover?" A man in purple-blue robes asked he had short brown hair tied up at the nape of his neck.

"Ah no definitely not. She's his." Inuyasha said indicating to a very mad Sesshomaru. "This is Zero and ichiru. Don't ask me which is which because I can't even tell." he introduced. "And they are stupid enough to lose their own sister's body"

"Hey we didn't loose it! It was just gone!" Ichiru defended.

"Actually." A calming voice echoed. Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru looking at the rooftop with a smirk on his lips. He followed his gaze and his eyes almost bulged from his head. "I got up and went for a walk. Is that so bad?" there on the rooftop was the very woman they were talking about. Her long silver hair was blowing out behind her, she still had her sky blue stripes on her cheeks were and the tips of her eyelids were a darker sea green. Her violet eyes glittering with laughter. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost." She jumped off the roof and stood next to the twins. "Hey." She nudged zero's shoulder. "Dog pile on Inuyasha!" the boys faces lit up and they smirked at him and Desari cracked up at Inuyasha's face.

"No. Don't" the twins gave him an evil smirk just before they piled on him. "Childish" Inuyasha muttered. Everyone just laughed.

-Later that night-

Desari walked along side Sesshomaru back to Jakken. Her vision occasionally blurred but she didn't bother him about it. "Sesshomaru where are we going again? Will we be walking for long?" Sesshomaru smiled at Desari (A/N: I did mention it would be OOC right?) as he stared her towards the group

"I have made a few….companions while you were gone I would like you to meet them- I'm not sure about Jakken but I'm sure you will love Rin" he replied. Sesshomaru's mood darkened as he remembered when she was gone what he had been through.

"Rin! Stop crying it's just a scratch! Get over it!" a whining voice called from not far ahead. Desari couldn't make out who it was because her vision became blurred. But she noticed Sesshomaru bend down and pick up a rock.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?" Desari asked and she noticed her mate was getting ready to throw the stone. He stopped to look at her and smiled

"watch." Was all head said before he through the rock at the owner of the whiney voices head.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Who is this girl you have brought with you?" the voice asked the crying Rin had stopped. Sesshomaru was about to answer when he noticed Desari collapsed he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sesshomaru- it's so cold- Sesshomaru" she mumbled as she curled up towards him. He gently placed her down on the soft ground and removed his fluffy boa and wrapped it around her and smiled at her.

"How long have you been awake?"

"mhm….When you first noticed me in the village I had been up for a hour."

'You're still weak then you must sleep. I will be here when you wake then you can meet the others" he soothed as she slowly drifted to sleep and placed a kiss on her forehead. Jakken and Rin stood quietly, shocked at what they just saw.

**Okay that's the chapter finished please rate and review I will update again ASAP so do not panic my lovelies ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT IS UP (should be soon) no flames please. P.S will reply to best reviews :P**


	3. Creepy Incounter

**Thanks to all my followers out there you guys are FABULOUS! **

**Thank you **SolitaryNyght and hoshimiokamihime **for those awesome reviews I am glad you are liking the story**

**Please keep the reviews coming! That would be awesome thanks now I own nothing so on with the story!**

Desari woke up to the sound of the annoying voice chiding someone. The voice made her wince inwardly as the voice started to rise in anger. "Jakken" a voice next to her snapped quietly. "Be quiet Desari is sleeping." The voice instantly stopped. Desari Lazily stretched and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. When she moved she found herself wrapped in something fluffy and warm.

Her eyes fluttered open to see she was wrapped in Sesshomaru's boa. A small girl skipped into view. Her chocolate eyes alive with curiosity. "Lord Sesshomaru, She's awake can i got pick flowers with her now?" She asked sweetly. Before Sesshomaru could answer Desari piped up

"I would love to. You must be Rin, yes?" Rin nodded. Sesshomaru stood and helped Desari onto her feet. She swayed a bit but then got her balance back as Sesshomaru helped steady her. "Let's go" Desari said holding her hand out towards the younger girl and they left for the clearing. Once they entered the clearing they saw a small stream. A man stood beside it with long black hair and his back was turned to them and Rin immediately hid behind Desari as the man turned to face them. The man at first looked shocked at see them there but then turned into a smirk.

"Why hello there. What are two beautiful girl such as yourselves doing out here alone." Desari was intrigued by the man's voice.

"Why do you want to know?" Desari asked. The man's ruby eye's roamed her form and something flashed in his eyes. But it was gone before she could identify what it was.

"my name is Onigumo. But people just call me Naraku. May I ask your name?" Desari had growing unease about the man and stood more in front of Rin.

"Desari." She made it short. 'Sesshomaru now would be one of those times where you appear out of now where!' she mentally yelled. The man started to walk towards them.

"Well then Desari, it is my pleasure to meet you. Would you like to came for a walk with me?" He said reaching out to grab her hand. Before he could reach there was a sword aimed at his throat and an angry looking Sesshomaru stood behind Desari.

"Naraku, long time no see." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, you seem unhappy" he retorted. "Have I done something wrong?" Sarcasm dripping from the sweetly spoken words. A scowl formed on Naraku's face as she leaned back into Sesshomaru's frame. He then turned and walked away into the tree line.

Desari released her breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Did he hurt you?" Worry laced his voice as he hugged her to him. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He just really creeped me out" she said. A small pout formed on her face. A smirk spread across his as he rested his forehead against her's.

"poor thing" he teased. Jakken stood there dumbstruck at the sight of the two. "Go pick your flowers with Rin I'll stand and watch."

"Yay I get my own guard dog" She giggled as she joined Rin in the grass. Sesshomaru growled at her earning more giggles "My point exactly" she sat down in the grass and Rin immediately started talking to her. Sesshomaru smiled at her then looked at the tree line to see a flash red eyes glowing back.

-later that day-

Desari walked beside Sesshomaru looking at her feet, deep in thought. Sesshomaru watched as emotions flicker across her face. "Desari? Is there something wrong?" He asked as he stopped walking, Jakken and Rin just kept walking. Desari's head shot up as soon as she heard her name.

"N-nothing's wrong. Just thinking..." she stuttered not looking at him. Sesshomaru hooked his finger under her chin and made her face him, bring his face inches from her's.

"I know something is bothering you. You can tell me anything." His voice was like velvet as it wrapped around her, compelling her to obey.

"I-it's just a random thought i-it's nothing." Sesshomaru didn't seem to take that for an answer. "It was a stupid thought so don't-" Sesshomaru cut her off by pressing his lips gently on hers

"i just simply want to know what that thought is. Because it seem as if it pains you." He said softly. Desari swallowed in slight fear.

"I-I was thinking that you had- t-taken another- w-well." Sesshomaru gave her a relieved look.

"If it would put you at ease. I haven't. I've wait patiently for you to return to me. I haven't nor will i ever have anyone else." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I am sorry i doubted you I. -I'm so sorry I even left" she sobbed. He pulled her close and started to sooth her whispering to her as she cried. Minutes had passed when she had stopped and when she did he had her pressed up against a tree and was leaning over her.

"Now." He started a sly grin formed on his mouth. "I've been ever so patient I think I deserve a reward." Desari pressed herself closer to him as as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Well then." Suddenly she slipped out of his grasp and stood there taunting him. "You have to catch me" a grin spread across her face as she flicked her now braided silver hair over her shoulder then took off running. Sesshomaru followed after her as they started running away from the others. He went ahead of her. He decided to ambush her as he hid behind a tree. He then jumped out and grabbed her around the waist spinning her around as she squealed.

"So. Where is my reward." He mumbled as He pressed his lips on hers.


	4. of the wind and flame

**Back but my stupid computer had deleted what I had plan to do so sorry if it isn't that cool**

**You know the drill. P.S Dedicated to my dreams hahaha I dreamt of what should happen hahaha also too my two besties Han Han and moon you guys are fabulous and you know it my lovelies**

Desari carried a very tired Rin as the sun started setting and Rin let out a tired yawn. "Sesshomaru." She called softly. Sesshomaru looked back with a small smile on his lips at the sight of Rin and Desari. "Rin is tired we should stop for tonight so she can sleep." Then the annoying toad piped up

"Why you insolent-"

"Jakken." Sesshomaru growled "we'll make camp here. Jakken go find some wood" he ordered. Sesshomaru continued walking towards the forest.

"Wait- Sesshomaru where are you-"

"I'm just going for a walk. Want to come with me?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at her smiling. Desari nodded and place Rin down with Ah-un and shortly followed him. She ran up beside him and grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. Sesshomaru walked towards a small river and sat next to it.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry about..." Desari drifted off when Sesshomaru offer his hand to her. She gingerly placed her hand in his. He tugged making her sit on his lap and buried his face in her neck."S-Sesshomaru?" She whispered as she buried her fingers in his hair.

"I missed you" he murmured against her neck breathing her in . Desari smiled.

"I know. It's good to be back." They just sat there like that silently for a while with the gentle breeze blowing their hair around them. Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and Sesshomaru's head shot up. He stood up and placed Desari behind him as a woman floated down on a feather. Her eyes glowed red and she wore a red and white Kimono, her long brown hair tidily placed into a bun.

"Sesshomaru." She purred "how nice to see you." Her red eyes flicked to Desari. " I see you have a new pet in your pack." She snarled at her. The woman looked down to see her feather was on fire then hoped of. "Desari of the flame never thought I'd see the day." She mused "lady of the East." She laughed. "The disgrace of the Kiriyuu family." She snared.

"I am no longer a kiriyuu. I abandoned the name the moment – the moment I found out their true intensions for me." Tears silently fell down her cheeks. "but I'm not one to avoid –" Desari sniffed the air. "Tradition." She finished.

The woman smirked. "I am Kagure of the wind. So let's get this tradition over then." Kagura raised her fan. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Desari.

"I want the real demoness of the wind. I do not tolerate incarnations to step in her place." Desari suddenly snarled. Sesshomaru and Kagura turned back to Desari shocked. "but" she said stepping around Sesshomaru only to have her path blocked by him. "I could do with the practice. Sesshomaru let me pass."

"like hell" he argued. He looked to the ground "I lost you once I'm not risking you again." He whispered. Desari's eyes widened then she nodded. He stood fully in front of her. His blade drawn.

"Sesshi" Kagura whined. "Why are you protecting that wench. You should be protecting me." Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?" he said in a voice so cold even Desari was a bit scared.

"Cause you love me" she cooed. Sesshomaru flinched.

"When hell freezes over" Sesshomaru tried to take a swing at her with Tokijinn but she dodged. She looked down at Sesshomaru and Desari as she released the feather.

"I will be back to kill you 'lady of the east'" Kagura snickered.

When Kagura could no longer be sensed he turned to see a shocked Desari.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Do you love her?" She whimpered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Where did this come from?" He soothed her breathing in her sent.

"You aren't answering me!" she cried pushing him away. Sesshomaru sighed

"No I don't love her I thought we covered this?" He cupped her face with both hands bringing his face close. "I will never love anyone other than you. You mean the world to me. I couldn't handle being without you the past seventy years that I had shut down my emotion. I even lost Inuyasha for fifty as well. I felt nothing for anyone or anything." He said with a dead serious expression. "I started to feel a little bit when Rin came along because she reminded me of you. Do not ever think I do not love you. Because I – in all seriousness – Can prove you wrong." Desari stared at her feet.

"It's just that, I saw you flinch when she said it." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"Do you not flinch at things that disgust you?" Sesshomaru smiled. Desari suddenly beamed up at him.

"Knew it!" she cheered. "Wow you are very gullible." She laughed. "What do you think good actress or what?" she laughed. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"You did not need and act for me to tell you this." Desari hugged him around the waist and buried her face in his chest and giggled. Sesshomaru suddenly started counting down.

"eek" Desari instantly ran into the forest with Sesshomaru shortly following behind. She ran into a clearing where she saw Inuyasha's group camping. "Inuyasha can I ask you a favour?" Inuyasha Quirked his eyebrow.

"depends"

"Hide me?" Inuyasha gave me a questioning look. "He started counting... and you know what happened when- uh oh.

"Kirara will hide you." A woman dressed in pink and black slayers outfit said.

"Thank you!" Kirara turned into a huge two tailed cat and Desari sat next to the cat as Kirara hid her with his tail. Then Sesshomaru emerged from the foliage. What happened next between the two brothers then shocked the group. Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha then Inuyasha smiled back then hinted that Desari was under the cats Tail.

"Desari I know your under that demon cat's tail." She then suddenly stood up

"Inuyasha you were supposed to help me not rat me out." Desari whined. Sesshomaru then Wrapped his arms around her waist. And she stiffen

"I won't tickle you." She Relaxed and sighed. "This time." Desari gave an exasperated look.

"I'm married to a sadistic madman" she joked and everyone just laughed

**sorry I know Kagura is OOC but i thought it would make the story better. No flames please**


	5. AN Soz

Author note

Im sorry i know i have just updated but this is just a message thank you to all of those who follow me and/ or this story. Now I notice my chapters are a bit short i shall try to make them longer but a cant promise anything

Love you my lovlies. Sadly not as much as my current boyfriend (Love yah hon if ya reading 3) but still

Love

Lady Desari Michaelis xoxoxox


	6. Loyalty

**Back with my 5****th**** chapter I was writing an idea for another story and if you like Black Butler look on my profile and read 'Chatonne de Sebastian' thank you to all of my followers please review this chapter **

Desari hummed happily as she walked hand in hand with Sesshomaru as they headed towards the small village. Little Rin humming along with her.

"Lady Desari?" Desari stopped and turned to face Rin letting her hand slide out of Sesshomaru's but he didn't let go and just stopped beside her.

"Hm?"

"Could you sing for me?" Rin asked her brown eyes glittering wide. Desari smile and closed her eyes as she continued walking and started to sing, Sesshomaru smiled as she did so.

"_Here I stand_

_Helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes_

_So many days gone by _

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in you _

_I can show you_

_That I can see right through _

_All your empty lies I_

_Won't last long _

_In this world so wrong_

_Say good-bye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight _

_Don't you dare look at him in the eyes _

_As we dance with the devil tonigh-h-ht"_

"wow miss you have"-yawn- "a beautiful voice" Desari smiled but said nothing as Rin went to sleep on ah-un's back, Jakken too was struggling to stay awake. Suddenly the image if a young human Inuyasha being guarded my two silver haired twins with stick filled her mind. A giggle slipped her lip causing to look her questioningly. Desari picked up a stick then imitated the twins marching around Sesshomaru with her nose in the air causing Sesshomaru to laugh shocking Jakken. Suddenly stopped to see Inuyasha in a clearing growling at a man with long black hair wearing wolf armour.

"You wish fleabag!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Go find a hole to rot in, mutt-face." The wolf demon snarled causing Desari to burst out in laughter and Sesshomaru to grin. Inuyasha looked in the direction of Desari and waved in greeting smiling. "I don't get what's funny wench." The wolf snapped. Desari immediately stopped laughing but still grinning and Sesshomaru growled.

"Ha Now you're in for it." Inuyasha laughed. The wolf demon looked confused.

"Last I checked wolf." Desari spoke sweetly "You're the rabid wolf, they are wild untamed and uncivilised compared to the dog" Desari's voice was sickeningly sweet with a hint of menace that made even Sesshomaru hesitate. "But sadly they don't know how to survive in a forest fire." The suddenly flames leapt around the wolf demon.

"Desari"

"Huh?" Sesshomaru had wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms to her sides. A faint blush crept up her cheeks. "Sesshomaru?"

"Stop you'll use up too much energy. You forget you have been in a coma for the past seventy years. Your strength won't be the same." Sesshomaru soothed. Suddenly as they started they vanished. Sesshomaru then gleared at the wolf demon. "But koga, doesn't mean I'm not gonna wring your neck." Koga let out a small laugh then ran. The group then waited to the sides as they waited for the inevitable. Desari though oblivious to the tension between Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru's, skipped over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha eyed her sceptically

"Yea?"

"Do you need the twins as bodyguards again?" she giggled. Inuyasha was confused for a moment then the memory came back and he grinned. He then placed her in a headlock giving her a noogie (A/n: I think that is what is called I don't know how to describe it) all the time giggling.

Inuyasha then let Desari stand and Kagome laughed. Then Desari's eyes clouded over and couldn't hold her weight but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. Sesshomaru ran to her side. "Sesshomaru what's happening?" Inuyasha asked

"Desari? Can you hear me? What do you see?" Sesshomaru ignored his brother taking Desari out of his hands

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Little brother she is having a vision." He growled at Inuyasha. "Desari!? Can you hear me!? Tell me what you see!" Sesshomaru cried

"The wind sorceress. She is standing b-by that m-man from the clearing. N-Naraku? He's looking into a mirror held by a small girl- It- it's got an Image of …. Me." Her eyes widened then clutched Sesshomaru's kimono. "W-wait it's changing!" A small smile spread onto her face then her eyes returned to normal.

"What did it change to?" Desari smiled and winked.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass Inuyasha" she giggled. Sesshomaru smiled at his brother then back down at Desari.

"Oh please like that could happen."

"It's about your mate Inuyasha. I know who it is." Desari sat up and whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "And I just bet you don't want Kagome to know that it's her do you?" Inuyasha turned bright red. Then a thought struck her. "Hey Inuyasha do you remember just before I – er –went into a coma? When you were like five and I said you have a mate of your own and you'd want to hug her, and kiss her and-" Inuyasha covered his ears

"Okay, okay I get your point, just stop" Inuyasha begged causing both Desari and Sesshomaru to laugh

"Same reaction too" Kagome looking on from the scene couldn't help but see an actual family. Sesshomaru then clapped Inuyasha on his back

"Good to have you back big brother." Inuyasha smiled. Then everyone besides Desari and Sesshomaru stared confused. "Long story" was all he said.

"Hey! We should travel together! We could have like a catch up!" Desari cheered the brothers looked at each other and nodded. "Yay!"

"So sis?" Inuyasha asked "How is it that you get vision?" he asked "And how come I never noticed them before. Desari looked at Inuyasha confused.

"I inherited it everyone in the Kiriyuu family can do it. Same with time travelling." Kagome was shocked then butted in

"Really? That's so cool!"

-few hours later-

Desari woke from her light sleep at a familiar scent. She followed it and eventually came across a man, his hair was long the same length as hers he had glittering lavender eyes and he had two sky blue stripes for markings. He wore a black kimono covered in bone armour similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Father!" she snarled. The man said nothing but just examined her

"My precious daughter, how wonderful it is to see you" He called. Desari stood there snarling at him "That is no way to greet your father, Desari." Suddenly the wind changed, now coming from behind her. A ferocious growl ripped from her father's lips and she was pinned to the tree by her neck, choking slightly. "You are mated to him!" He growled "I told you to stay away from him! His father tried to destroy our lineage!"

"Because you were trying to destroy his! He was only trying to protect his family!" Growled back. Her father tightened the hold on her neck.

"You'd betray your own family for him!? He's a monster and only plans to kill you!" tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Then I wouldn't care! Because I feel more loved with Sesshomaru then I do with my own family!" She cried. "I regret nothing!" Abruptly her father was on the ground and Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. "S-Sesshomaru? H-how much did you-?"

"Enough." He said softly. His face was an emotionless mask. Her father stood glaring at his daughter

"Desari, if he hurts you. I will welcome you with open arms, but not without an 'I told you so'" then he was gone. Desari collapsed onto her knees shaking violently. Sesshomaru knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek.

"Desari It's-"

"Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry" This took Sesshomaru by surprise "I should have told you…" she trailed off. Sesshomaru lifted her chin so she was looking into his amber eyes sincerity showing in his eyes

"It doesn't matter." He smiled warmly. "It does not change anything. You are my mate and you always will be." He said in confidence bringing a small smile to Desari's face. "I love you, Desari, because you are strong and aren't afraid to admit you are wrong, because you stand up for what you believe in- Not because of what your father thinks of me." Desari wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. A pained laugh.

"You…always know what to say." She sniffed. "You know, my dad wanted to use me to kill you once. I had refused of course" Sesshomaru just held her and listened. "We should head back." Sesshomaru stood up with her and offered his arm.

"Desari, don't worry about what your father does okay? Nothing is going to change the fact you are my mate." Desari looked a head determined.

"And you, mine" she declared causing Sesshomaru to swell with pride.

**hopefully this is longer then the previous chapters and that it's a good chapter REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
